


Jugando al doctor

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parece que Death Mask y Muu no tuvieron infancia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jugando al doctor

—Bien —canturreó de pie y junto a la cama—ya está normal –tocó una vez más la frente del otro y dedicándole una fugaz sonrisa agregó—: Iré a mi Templo, tengo que -—pero antes de que pudiera completar la frase una voz desgarrada lo interrumpió.  
—¡No! —gritó colgándose de las prendas de su compañero y a punto de caerse de su cama—¡No me dejes! —suplicó.  
—Ya Death Mask. No te hagas... —Muu sonrió—Debo reparar algunas armaduras, tengo trabajo por...  
—¡¿Y me dejarás solo?! ¿Con esta fiebre? —Puro teatro.  
—D.M —reprochó— ya estás bien y yo algún día deberé volver a mi Templo.  
—¿Cómo osas abandonarme así? ¿Ya no me quieres?  
—Ya Death Mask... –Aries se encorvó un poco para llegar a esos labios que le clamaban misericordia—. No seas tan payaso, vendré a la tarde y... 

Cáncer negó reiteradas veces con una actitud sumamente infantil. Era una buena táctica, su técnica especial para conseguir del lemuriano lo que buscaba. Y no es que Death Mask fuera así la mayor parte del tiempo, y no es que Muu creyera siempre su teatro… tan solo era un divertido juego. Al italiano le encantaba asumir papeles, podía ser sumamente protector, pero también un niño cuando la situación lo requería. 

A Aries esas actitudes de desvalido y desprotegido realmente le podían; desde que había conocido al italiano como _ser humano_ no le quedó opciones que valorar su persona, lejos de todo lo que creían de Death Mask, lejos de esa máscara que él mismo se había creado. En el findo Cáncer era un niño. Aveces un pendejo... pero cuando lo era, el lemuriano enfurecía, no se enternecía.

—Creo que tengo un paciente muy caprichoso —Muu intentó ocultar la sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.  
—Ibas a ser mi enfermero todo el día —se quejó suspirando –¡Me siento fatal!  
—Que quisquilloso eres —Muu se sentó a su lado y comprobó una vez más la temperatura corporal—No tienes... —Pero nuevamente, antes de que terminase de hablar, Cáncer aprovechó la cercanía para tomarlo de un brazo y jalarlo sobre su cuerpo. 

Aries perdió todas sus defensas y se unió en un beso apasionado. A decir verdad lo ansiaba. Durante toda la noche el italiano había estado con fiebre y tenerlo así todo débil y desprotegido como nunca lo había visto, sin siquiera poder besarlo, fue un real martirio.

—¿Te cepillaste los dientes? —reprochó Aries frunciendo la frente.

Death Mask arrugó la suya en señal de fastidio, para responder ofendido:

—Desde ya, no te hubiese besado sino.  
—¿Quieres algo antes de que me vaya?  
—¡¿Te vas a ir?! —preguntó de nuevo con ojos de ternero a medio morir—¡Ay! ¡Creo que la fiebre me está volviendo! ¡No veo nada!—Llevó una mano a la frente— ¿Qué es esa luz? ¿Mamá?  
—Death Mask, si sigues fingiendo que te sientes mal te tomaré la temperatura rectal y no precisamente con un termómetro... 

Aunque Aries solía ser calmo y pacifico, Cáncer sabía que provocar su enojo era similar a provocar una nueva guerra Santa, por ello, con sumo cariño lo tomó de la cintura y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

—¿Y tú? ¿No tienes fiebre? —susurró el italiano con la voz ronca, muy cerca de su oído—Puedo tomarte yo la temperatura rectal. Dicen que para bajar la fiebre, no hay nada mejor que transpirar.  
—Cuentos chinos.  
—No, italianos —contradijo. —Me lo decía mi abuela. Y mi abuela era italiana si mal no recuerdo, no china...  
—Ja-Ja-Ja… muy gracioso —se bufó—. Bueno DM, lo siento, pero hoy no puedo jugar; dejé todo ayer por ti pero hoy...  
—¡Pero Muu! No te puedes ir, tienes fiebre.  
—Ya, Alessio...

Cáncer silenció de golpe, cuando el lemuriano utilizaba su verdadero nombre era porque estaba en romántico empedernido o a punto de enfurecerse, y precisamente ese no era el momento romántico del día.

—¡No me retes! —apoyó la cabeza en su pecho en una actitud dependiente.  
—¿Qué dirían los demás si ven al Santo más despiadado de Athena lamentándose así?  
—No me importa lo que piensen los demás. Porque... estás “caliente” Muu, mira... tócate... –le tomó la mano y la llevó al propio miembro de Aries.

Al tocar sus propios genitales, Aries rompió a reír por la ocurrencia. ¿Por qué negar que Death Mask era divertido cuando se lo proponía?

—Dime, D.M —susurró sensualmente—¿Tú no tuviste infancia?  
—No —se quejó—, si desde chiquito me hicieron pelear. ¿Y tu Muu? ¿Jugaste al doctor de niño?  
—No tenía con quien.

Un momento de silencio, en el que Cáncer aprovechó para besarlo de nuevo. Desde que habían vuelto de Hades, pasados unos años, todo estaba realmente tranquilo en el Santuario y quizás por ese tiempo de sobra que tenían, el italiano se ponía algo denso reclamando su atención. ¿Para qué reparar armaduras si ya no había guerras? Por lo menos las guerras que lo concernían a ellos.

—A ver, paciente, dígame ¿qué tiene? —preguntó Death Mask con una sonrisa bribona.   
—Nada, doctor, me encuentro perfectamente bien.

¡Que aguafiestas! Así no era divertido, sin embargo Cáncer no reculó.

—Sí, paciente, usted tiene algo —se arrodilló en la cama y recostó el cuerpo de Muu sobre la misma—. Mire el color de su piel, ¡de su cabello!  
—Soy así.  
—No es natural —negó fervientemente—. A ver, quítese la ropa...  
—No, D.M... —chistó cuando intentó desprenderle los botones de la camisola.  
—Nunca tuve un paciente tan quejoso. Hágame caso. —El italiano logró deshacerse de la prenda y continuó rápidamente con los pantalones. 

El lemuriano posó la vista en la entrepierna de Death Mask y la notó levemente hinchada, no podía ser tan pervertido ¿O sí?

—Doctor, le digo que estoy bien —rió cuando se encontró completamente desnudo, de pie a cabeza; con extrema rapidez sus ropas habían desaparecido.  
—Y nunca...-continuó Death Mask—nunca tuve un paciente tan hermoso.  
—Doctor, no es correcto que diga eso… —Su cabello lacio y largo descansaba desordenado sobre la almohada.  
—Déjeme revisarlo mejor —pidió el italiano con un brillo morboso en los ojos—¿Ve esto? —Tomó entre las manos la hombría del lemuriano, apenas erguida—Hay que hacer algo urgente con esta hinchazón.  
—Yo tenía entendido que es normal que a veces se ponga así.  
—Sí —afirmó Death Mask con efusividad—; pero cuando esta así hay que... vaciarlo... porque si no... usted... ¡se puede enfermar!  
—Ah... ¿sí?  
—Sí... —una sonrisa lasciva se plasmó en su cara; bajó hasta la entrepierna de Muu y depositó un beso en la punta de ese miembro que de inmediato respondió con un ligero respingo, lo que le dio lugar a Cáncer para acotar—: ¿ve? Es lo que le digo…  
—¿Qué tengo doctor? ¿Es muy grave? —cuando también él se lo proponía, Aries podía ser un buen actor, al menos su rostro compungido así lo demostró.  
—Y mire, no le mentiré: usted necesita curarse cuanto antes. ¿Promete hacer todo lo que le diga?  
—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué necesito para curarme?  
—Una inyección especial.

Muu alzó las cejas, de tener. Eso era tan trillado.

—Doctor —murmuró el lemuriano—¿qué hace? No me puede besar, no es correcta la relación paciente-doctor.  
—Tiene razón, disculpe —D.M dejó de besarlo—No me pude contener. —Se separó un poco para no dejarse llevar demasiado y le palmeó el muslo izquierdo—Dese vuelta, le daré esa inyección.  
—¡Ya! ¿Tan rápido? No tiene que hacerme primero el… —volteó sobre la cama con calma—el “tratamiento” —no supo cómo decirlo.  
—Oh, sí. Disculpe es que lo había olvidado... la emoción de tener un paciente tan hermoso… —Una mano se posó sobre la espalda del lemuriano acariciándolo y descendiendo lentamente.

Aquella mano quemaba, Muu se arqueó de ansiedad; todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando esos dedos llegaron a sus glúteos firmes y redondeados.

—¿Le gusta? —preguntó Death Mask con la voz ronca.  
—Sí, un poco —mintió.  
—Usted es un paciente muy sucio si le gusta que le haga esto.  
—¿Será que lo soy? —Aries apenas levantó la cabeza para regalarle un gesto falso de preocupación.  
—Seh…

Lo siguiente que sintió el lemuriano fue una particular calidez sobre el trasero, acaso ¿Death Mask ya se había desnudado?

—Doctor, aún no estoy preparado para la inyección, conténgase.  
—Qué paciente quisquilloso —se quejó Cáncer nuevamente, y bajó hasta la sagrada entrada que el ariano tanto custodiaba para hurgar con la lengua. No tardó en escuchar un gemido lujurioso—A todos los pacientes le gusta esta parte del tratamiento.  
—Oh ¿y tiene muchos pacientes? —La voz de Muu sonó dura, muy dura, tal vez corroído por los celos.  
—¡No! Para nada, ustedes es mi único paciente, el primero y único —Ni lerdo ni perezoso.   
—Entonces... no tiene mucha experiencia en esto. ¿Sabe dar inyecciones?  
—Ya verá que sí. No tema.

La lengua tibia de Death Mask recorrió sutilmente los testículos de Muu, arrancándole nuevos gemidos. El pene, que estaba fuertemente atrapado entre el cuerpo y el colchón, comenzaba a dolerle. Comenzaba a dominarle la necesidad de vaciarse.

Cuando un dedo se abrió camino en su interior, levantó apenas la cabeza, motivado por la sensación. Necesitaba mover sus caderas, y rítmicamente lo hizo.

Muu sintió la respiración entrecortada de Cáncer en el oído. Ese dedo que lo profanaba salvajemente salió de su interior. Cuando creyó verse liberado fueron dos los que interrumpieron. Un gemido más desvergonzado que los anteriores, retumbo en el tercer Templo del Santuario.

—Que paciente escandaloso tengo. Y eso que aún no le di la inyección.  
—¿Me la da doctor?  
—¿Ahora?  
—Sí, por favor —rogó cerrando los ojos y arqueándose de placer.

El italiano ya no lo pudo soportar más, situó el miembro en el orificio y empujó apenas. Muu ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase invasión, por lo que su trasero lo recibió con gusto y hambre.

La mitad del pene apenas había entrado, pero Aries se incorporó apoyando las rodillas sobre el colchón y con un pequeño empujón hacia atrás acabó con esa distancia que comenzaba a molestarlo.

Death Mask se aferró a la cintura del lemuriano y antes de comenzar a embestirlo con real ganas le susurró con lujuria en el oído.

—¿Le gusta, paciente?  
—Sí, doctor, muévase...

Cáncer no desoyó el pedido, conteniendo un escandaloso gemido comenzó a entrar y salir de esa cavidad que era suya y de nadie más. Podía escuchar los gemidos de Aries y eso lo motivaba al límite de la locura absoluta. Pero él ya estaba loco desde antes.

El lemuriano acompañó el vaivén y necesariamente llevó una mano a la entrepierna para acariciarse. Sin embargo el italiano no se lo permitió, fue él quien lo masturbó con la misma intensidad con la que lo penetraba.

Pensar que hacia unas horas, en la noche, Death Mask ni moverse podía y ahora aparentemente había recuperado esas energías y no solo eso, también pensaba recuperar el tiempo perdido junto a Muu.

Aries explotó sobre el colchón, como nunca antes lo había hecho, o por lo menos no recordaba la última vez que había gozado así con el italiano.

Cáncer no le faltó mucho para vaciarse en su interior, había aguantado durante un buen rato con el miembro endurecido al punto de del dolor, y ahora, estar allí adentro, atrapado en ese calor era demasiado para él.

Siempre lo pensó: _todo Muu_ era demasiado para él.

Hundiendo los dedos en las caderas de Aries, dio las últimas estocadas firmes, señal inequívoca de que estaba a punto de acabar. El néctar surgió, copioso y abundante, bendiciendo esa sagrada entrada.

Fue corto, no duró muchos minutos, pero nunca había sido tan intenso en toda su vida. Cuando Death Mask soltó el formado cuerpo que subyugaba, este se desplomó sobre la cama. 

—Enférmate más seguido, Alessio...

El aludido rió y se acostó boca arriba sobre la cama junto a él y lo tomó para abrazarlo. Muu le buscó los labios y con profundo afecto se quedaron así: besándose un buen rato. Nunca se cansaban de hacerlo, nunca. Era tan adictivo, tan reconfortante, tan mágico.

—Creo que serás por siempre mi paciente favorito —dijo Cáncer sonriéndole.

Y qué ironía, pues así fue, por lo menos esa noche. Luego de que Aries por fin pudo irse para seguir adelante con sus quehaceres, a la noche necesitó de la compañía del italiano para bajar una repentina fiebre que lo había aquejado. 

Por lo menos al otro día pudieron jugar de nuevo al doctor, nada más que le tocaba a Death Mask ser el paciente y recibir la inyección especial. Un paciente muy rebelde, por cierto.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada :)


End file.
